


Salad Days Sequel to Impregnable

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [971]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs and Tony's discussion from Impregnable continues.





	Salad Days Sequel to Impregnable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beawild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beawild/gifts), [bobdog54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobdog54/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [bobdog54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobdog54/pseuds/bobdog54) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/28/2001 for the word [salad days](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/28/salad%20days).
> 
> salad days  
> A time of youthful inexperience, innocence, or indiscretion.
> 
> This is for Beawild and bobdog54 who wanted to see a sequel to Impregnable and posted it as a prompt.
> 
> **Prompt**
> 
> Please continue "Impregnable"
> 
> Posting for Beawild as well
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> This is also muse's fault. She didn't want to miss a day and the story I originally wrote for salad days can't be posted until tomorrow. So you'll get two salad days stories. Enjoy.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Salad Days Sequel to Impregnable

“DiNozzo?” 

“Gibbs.” Tony didn’t appear as shocked as Gibbs was. After all, he’d heard about the murdered naval officer nearby and had expected NCIS to show up eventually to question any potential witnesses. He may not work at NCIS any longer, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know that Gibbs was still leading the MCRT.

“What are you doing here, DiNozzo? Where have you been? We searched everywhere.”

“I didn’t want to be found. You of all people should understand that. I’d appreciate it if you not broadcast my presence at NCIS. I no longer work there. People don’t need to know my every move.”

“Why?” Gibbs asked, heartbroken.

“Why what? Why did I leave? Why am I here? Why am I still alive?” Tony prompted, not willing to just answer the question that he knew Gibbs was asking.

Gibbs growled. “All of it. Except the last one.”

“Is this really how you treat your witnesses?” Tony smirked at Gibbs, politely reminding him that he was a guest in Tony’s home.

Gibbs sighed, trying to get control of his temper. “You’re special, DiNozzo. You always have been.”

Tony eyed Gibbs consideringly, before finally gesturing for Gibbs to have a seat as Tony too sat in one of the insanely comfortable fancy chairs that adorned the waiting room. He accepted the statement as it was intended, a compliment. Deciding to return the favor and answer the question Gibbs was really asking, Tony offered, “You know my uncle died. Instead of leaving me money like I expected, he left me the American side of his business. While not the only reason I resigned from NCIS, it was a major one. It was my job to run his business and it was huge. Unlike my father, my uncle knew how to hire good people and make wise business decisions to keep them. In his salad days, he was one of the best.” Tony trailed off as the memories overwhelmed him.

As Gibbs watched Tony and waited for him to come out of his thoughts, Gibbs’ cell phone rang. “Gibbs.”

“Boss. We’ve talked to all the witnesses except the one you’re at and the scene is wrapped up and ready to go.”

“Good. Head back to NCIS HQ. I’ll meet you there.” Gibbs hung up the phone.

Tony chuckled. “Still the same phone manners as ever, huh?”

“You were saying?” Gibbs prompted, ignoring the comment on his phone manners.

“I had a lot to learn about running the business in a very short amount of time, but I learned it and between that and investments of my mother’s trust that’s how I am here today in this amazing mansion.”

Gibbs shook his head. “DiNozzo.”

Tony knew what Gibbs wanted to know. “As for why I left well, on top of this generous opportunity, I was tired of being the target. Jenny targeted me with her undercover op. McGee and Ziva regularly targeted me and it wasn’t just playing like what I did. Vance targeted me with the agent afloat gig. Heck. Even you used me as a target at times, Gibbs. And that’s not even counting things like the plague and other work related injuries. I was just done, Gibbs.”

Gibbs looked shocked at the bare facts especially when Tony tacked his name onto the end. “How did I not realize all that was going on?”

“I don’t know, Boss. Maybe you should figure that out. In the meantime, should we get back to why you originally came here?”

“Just tell me what you know, DiNozzo.” Gibbs ordered as his mind whirled on all the things he hadn’t put together about Tony’s reasons for leaving. 

“I don’t know much. Only that a petty officer was killed in the neighborhood. He was seen talking to my neighbor across the street multiple times. And visiting the house a couple to the right of my neighbor across the street. I doubt you’ll find any evidence at either house though. I’m pretty sure there’s a secret hideout somewhere around here that has all the evidence. I’d check the park and cemetery thoroughly if I were you.”

Gibbs nodded. “Thanks. Steaks at my place after the case is closed?” Gibbs hoped Tony would say, yes. It would mean that he still had a chance to win the man’s friendship back and maybe something even deeper.

“Of course. Just let me know when.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
